


Son Of A Preacher Man

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Choir Boy!Dean, Confessional Sex, Dirty Talk, Forbidden Love, John is a Priest, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Piercings, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a choir boy and the son of the local Preacher, Cas is a punk and the towns resident bad boy. During a sunday sermon, Cas corners Dean in the confessional booth and has his way with him while the whole town attends the church. The thought of getting caught only makes it hotter, and doing filthy things to his good little boy is just too strong a temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son Of A Preacher Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ladies and Gentlemen of Supernatural Shippers! I hope this satisfies your urges. xxx

The sound of the Pastor Winchester’s voice filtered its way through the small gap in the confessional door where Dean was being held, hands pinned above his head and legs spread open as far as the tight box would allow. It was only God good grace - and the blue tie that Cas and brought specifically for gagging his noisy little boy - that kept them from being overheard by the congregation outside, and when Cas slotted himself between Dean’s legs and jutted his hard bulge against the boy's, it was all Dean could to keep himself from screaming.   
  
Castiel chuckled at his lover’s distress, moaning richly in Dean’s ear when the boy thrust his hips forward to meet his own, grinding their clothed erections together in a frantic rhythm.   
  
“Whatever is the matter, my love? Does my boy want something?” Cas asked in a sweet toned voice which dripped with honey coated venom. Dean pouted around his gag and pushed his hips forward again, growling when Cas tutted softly. “Really now, Dean? Such a dirty act in such a holy place? What would your Father say?” Cas chuckled but Dean was in no mood for jokes, and he growled lowly in his throat, a warning for Cas to shut up and put out before he lost his temper. They didn’t have long, his Father was hungover as hell so his sermon would be a short one and Cas had already teased Dean into a whimpering mess. He needed to come and he needed it now!   
  
The boy praised whatever God was watching over him when Cas took the hint and let go of his hands, warning him with a single look to keep them where they were - he was above binding them if he needed to but that was a very big risk to take when they could be caught at any moment. Luckily for Cas, Dean was a good boy and stayed put against the door, whimpering as his boyfriend slowly pulled open his buttons and sank to his knees in front of him, trailing soft kisses and bites down his chest and across the soft skin of his belly. Dean hissed softly when Cas bit into his hipbone, sucking a dark red mark onto his skin while he worked open Dean’s best pants - his Sunday best.   
  
A hand slipped into his pants and gripped his throbbing erection, yanking it free from its confines and giving it a sharp tug. Dean couldn’t bare to look down but Cas was demanding his attention, and when the boy peered down at the devil on his knees he had to cling to his senses to stop from blowing his load right then and there.   
  
Cas was everything that Dean was not and that made it all the better that they belonged together. Dean was a good boy, and a good Son - he dressed in his best and he worked hard at his schoolwork, he never acted out or rebelled against his Father. He was in the Choir for Heaven’s sake! Cas was as far from normal as it was possible to get. His hair was dyed black and purple, run thru with enough gel to keep it sticking up in all directions and looking like he had just rolled out of bed, and he had multiple piercings on his face - his lip, his nose and his eyebrow. He wore dark eyeliner and when he poked out his tongue to lick his lips Dean spotted something new - a tiny flash of silver that had not been there before. Cas saw his eyes go wide with realisation and he flashed his cheeky grin once again, pushing his tongue right out to show off the new addition.   
  
“Do you like it, Dean? I thought of you when I got it done...I thought of all the fun we could have with it. I wondered what it would feel like when it slid up your cock, dipped into your slit...or what it’d feel like when I stick my tongue up your ass.” Cas said, giving Dean’s overloaded senses no time to comprehend how good it would feel before he flattened that devilish tongue against the head of his cock and slid it slowly all around, lapping up every sweet drop of glistening pre-cum which was leaking from the slit. Dean banged his head back against the door and they both froze, the terror speeding through their veins only making the experience far more delicious. Cas waited only a few seconds to ensure that they were safe, then took advantage of Dean’s distraction by sucking the head of his cock into his mouth, smirking around his mouthful when his boyfriend bit off a squeal of shock and moaned, all his pretty noises unfortunately muffled by the gag. Perhaps later tonight Cas could bribe Charlie into covering for Dean and he could drive them out to somewhere private, somewhere where gags would not be needed and he could work those noises out of him for hours without end. Cas’ head ducked and bobbed, working Dean’s cock in and out of his throat quick and sloppy, just the way Dean liked it. The boy was a sucker for watching Cas suck him off, and the wetter it was the better it felt. Cas’ pulled off with a wet pop and grinned when Dean whined pitifully, staring down at him with begging eyes and thrusting his hips forward, trying to force his cock back against Cas’ lips.   
  
Something in Cas’ eyes brought Dean’s movements to a halt - a kind of sinful darkness which both terrified and aroused him - and when Cas pressed his own fingers against his mouth and slid them past his lips, sucking on them obscenely and moaning as he soaked them with his spit, Dean felt like he was about to explode. He knew what Cas had planned but his mind couldn’t accept the fact that they were going to do this right here and now, in a confessional box in his father’s church with everyone praying just outside of the door. Dean watched with fearful fascination as Cas withdrew his fingers again and tapped his thigh, helping Dean step out of the trousers which were pooled at his ankles and spread his legs apart further. Once he was in position Cas winked and went back to lapping at his cock, kissing all up and down it as he slid his hand up Dean’s leg and around until he was sliding his wet fingers between Dean’s cheeks. The digits found their mark and circled around slowly, tickling gently against the tight little ring of muscles and prodding in a half inch before pulling out again. Cas worked slowly, sucking Dean down to the base and stroking his thigh with his free hand to sooth him as his fingers worked their way up Dean’s tight ass, delving in and prodding, searching for the spot which would make him see stars. When he finally dragged his fingers over those special bundle of nerves, Dean’s whole body jerked and spasmed like someone had tied a livewire to him. His head was shaking back and forth, eyes blind as they stared off into nothing, as though the pleasure he was getting from Cas’ fingerfucking was sending him right to Heaven. The boy was meeting Cas’ every thrust, ass pushing back to take his fingers in as deep as he could get them, then thrusting his cock up to bury it in Cas’ throat. He writhed between the pleasure, mind going haywire as he chased his release, and then felt his dick grow ever harder in his mouth and his ass tighten around his fingers the boy pinned his lover against the door, jammed his digits in tightly and sucked him down until his nose brushed Dean’s skin. Dean went rigid, biting down on the tie in his mouth to hold back the screams of pleasure as he pumped load after load of hot cum into Cas’ eager mouth until he ran dry and slumped forward, almost collapsing on top of the boy in front of him.   
  
Cas managed to pull himself free and gather Dean up into his arms, taking a seat on the small wooden bench and re-arranging the boy so he was straddling his lip. His own cock was still hard and aching, but Dean was in no state for sex right now so Cas took himself in hand and jerked himself wildly until he felt himself cumming, coating Dean’s ass and hole in it, marking him up for later. He’d make sure the boy didn’t clean himself off before he could get at him again, and with any luck he’d be able to get a taste of the boy’s ass before the night was over and done with.   
  
Dean came around not a moment too soon, and Cas had already helped him back into his clothes, straightening him out so he looked respectable again. It wouldn’t do to have the whole church knowing what this dirty little choir boy got up to with the town’s resident bad boy. That was a secret they kept to themselves.   
  
Maybe one day the world would know, but for now, Cas was happy to have at least one angel watching over him - not that Dean would agree with that statement. Angel was his name for Cas, and no matter how hard Cas tried to show him just how bad he was the boy would never leave him behind.   
  
The had a profound bond, and no one could come between them.


End file.
